Watching movies is hard!
by KittyScarlet
Summary: how can watching a movie be hard? lots of ways and Kenny, Kyle, Stan, Wendy, Bebe and Katie will find out a few ways how...lol just random and funny. Katie is an OC I made up. This was supposed to be a one-shot but I felt like adding to it XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hi me here thought of a random story**

**Watching movies is hard!**

**How can watching a movie be hard? Lots of ways and Kyle, Kenny, Stan, Bebe, Wendy and Katie are gonna find out some ways how. Especially when you can download almost any movie you want lots of choices, a few different people with different tastes in movies-it's the recipe for disaster! **

Problem no. 1 what type of movie?

"What kind of movie are we gonna watch?" Wendy asked

"Comedy!" said Bebe

"Action," Kenny said

"Don't care," said Katie.

"Comedy, Action, and Horror are fine with me," said Stan.

"All of the above," Kyle said.

"Well that's narrowing it down," Wendy said sarcastically.

"This could be hard," Kyle stated

"No shit Sherlock!" said Bebe

"Hmm how about… who wants to watch action?" Kenny Asked

Kenny put up his hand, so did Stan and Kyle. None of the girls put up their hands.

"Who wants to watch comedy?" asked Kenny

All the girls put up their hands.

"Hmm how about we watch a horror movie?" suggested Stan

"Who's ok with horror?" asked Wendy

Everyone put up their hands

"That was easy-ish," Wendy said

Problem no. 2 what movie?

"Oooh how about 'The Eye'?" asked Kenny

"No," said Bebe

"This looks interesting, 'The Tattooist'?" asked Kyle

"No dude sounds stupid," Stan said

"Maybe… oh my gosh how about 'Lucky number Slevin'?" asked Wendy

"What?" they all asked

"C'mon you guys you've never heard of it?" she asked

They all shook their heads

"Well then let's watch it, it's awesome and confusing but cool, and, well you'll love it!"

"It's not here, in the horror section that is," said Kyle

"No, it's not a horror movie well it is, hmm more of a thriller type thing, just put in "Lucky number Slevin'!"

Problem no. 4 what to eat?

"So what's a movie without snacks?" said Wendy as she got up

"Yeah but what to have," said Stan

"Easy, popcorn!" said Kenny

"Nah! Popcorn is-is so done everyone has popcorn," said Bebe

"Hmm plus there's none here," said Wendy

"How about chips?" asked Stan?

"Ok we have a few kinds here, there's barbeque, ketchup, plain and, sour cream and bacon," she said

"Who wants ketchup?" asked Kenny

Bebe, Kyle and Stan put up there hands

"Barbeque?" asked Kenny

Kenny put up his own hand.

"Sour cream and bacon?" he asked.

Wendy and Katie put up their hands.

"Ok then we can have both ketchup and sour cream and bacon, is that ok Kenny?" Wendy asked

"Sure!" said Kenny

A few minutes later Kenny went to the bathroom. Katie got up for a few seconds just as a big dog ran in and charged at her it was so fast she could see anything but the dog impact made her ram through the window and die.

"Oh my God they killed Katie!" screamed Wendy

"You bitchs!" screamed Bebe

Kenny was coming out from the bathroom; the dog charged at him and repeated the process.

"Oh my God they killed Kenny!" Screamed Stan

"You bastards!" Kyle screamed

"Well, it's getting late, does anyone even wanna watch the movie anymore?" asked Bebe

"No," everyone else said

They all left except Wendy since it was her house

**Hehehehe random? Funny maybe? Review? (Btw: all that for nothing!?!?!?) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe… bored. And, some of these might not be out on DVD yet, so let's just pretend they are. I just went on a site that has a list of movies and put ones that I thought each person might be interested in. **

**I don't own South Park... **

"Awwww... I'm so bored!!!" Stan said he currently was sitting at his girlfriend's counter in her house, along with Kyle, Bebe, Kenny and Katie.

"Dude, I know!" Kyle said.

"Yeah... Hey, why don't we watch a movie like we were supposed to last time? This time we'll have to rent it though, I don't have any disks to burn it on," Wendy suggested.

"Sounds good to me, as long as I don't die before it's over," Katie said.

"Die?!" Stan asked with a look of horror on his face.

"Neevvermindd," The young blonde girl said. She was like Kenny, she died all the times and her friends often didn't notice. In fact, she had even met Kenny in Hell; she had been trying to help Saddam and Satan with their relationship problems.

"Ditto," Kenny said, to Katie's first comment.

"Ok, let's go to the movie store then," Stan said.

"Wait, we should at least decide on the genre first," Bebe said.

Wendy sighed and said, "Ok, who wants action?" The guys and Katie, who had a guy-ish sense of humour, laughed. "You know what I meant!" Wendy said, sighing again.

"I feel like laughing tonight," Kyle said.

"As long as it isn't horror, the other night I watched Pulse and it totally freaked me out," Bebe said.

"I could watch some guy getting his head blown off," Stan said.

"Doesn't matter," both Kenny and Katie said at the same time, then turned to each other and laughed.

"Ok then," Wendy said, "That means we are watching…"

"How about comedy? Kyle wants to laugh, Katie and Kenny don't care and Bebe doesn't want horror and I don't care. That leaves you though," Stan said, looking at Wendy.

"I don't really care I guess, but I don't want to be completely stupid, and have an actual plot, ok?"

"Aright, let's go!" Kenny said, and they set off.

**-At** **the movie store-**

"Alright there is 'He's just not That into You'," Bebe said, smiling.

"Gay," Kenny said, Wendy, Katie and Bebe grumbled as Bebe put it back.

"'Pirates of the Caribbean'?" Stan asked.

"Nah," Kyle said.

"'18 year or Virgin'?" Kenny asked.

"No!" Wendy and Bebe said at the same time.

"How about 'Virgin Territory'?"

"No," Wendy said, "Hmm, what about 'Hotel for Dogs'?"

"Gay," Kenny, Katie and Kyle said.

"How about Pink Panther?" Bebe suggested with a hopeful smile on her face.

"I'd watch that," Kenny said.

"Same," Katie agreed.

"Sure," Stan said.

"I think we might have a winner. Wendy?" Kyle said smiling.

"Yeah, I love that movie!"

"Let's go rent it!" Stan said.

**-Outside the movie store-**

"This time, we should just go to the store and get our own snacks," Stan said.

"Good idea," Katie said.

They all walked to the convenience store that, conveniently, was having a sale because it was soon going out of business.

**-In the store- **

"What are you getting, Katie?" Kenny asked.

"Not sure Kenneh, mah friend," Katie said as she looked at some chocolate bars with the expression of deep thought and happiness most girls get when they shop for cloths.

Kenny laughed hard and said, "You have no fucking idea how much you just sounded like Cartman!"

"Yuck…" she muttered, Kenny assumed she was talking about candy, but she was actually talking about being associated with Cartman. She had only met him once; yet, she had a strong dislike for the fat boy who was always cracking dumb blonde jokes and not only angering her, but Bebe as well.

"Did I hear my name?" Annoying voices said, this annoying voice being the voice of the one and only, thank God for this fact, Eric Cartman; he was being followed by Butters.

Kyle, Bebe and Wendy groaned, Stan frowned slightly, Katie sighed and Kenny did nothing visibly, though you couldn't see his mouth under his parka.

"What are you guys up to?' Cartman asked in an innocent tone.

"Nothing," Stan said.

"What's that you got there Bebe?" Cartman asked, still using his innocent tone.

"Nothing!" she said a little to enthusiastically.

"Aww, you guys, I just want to knnnoooww…" Cartman said.

"Cut the fake shit fatass, we're watching a movie at Wendy's tonight," Kyle said.

"You didn't have to be so rude Kahl, gawd!"

Soon after, Kyle, Wendy, Stan, Kenny, Katie, Cartman and Butters went to the cash register to pay. A teenage girl with black hair was standing there, texting someone on her cell phone. Her name tag said Macy. She started to ring in the kid's junk food.

All of a sudden another girl, about her age with dark blonde hair, walked Macy yelled, "WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT?! YOU ARE FIRED!" the girl with the blonde hair gave the cash girl a weird look.

"I don't even work here!" she exclaimed.

"Whatever. This shit hole is closing down anyway, what do I care if I get fired for yelling at a costumer," Macy shrugged.

"That girl is a freak," Cartman muttered, the others nodded.

"Why thank you, little fat kid! That is the nicest thing anyone ever said about me!" The girl said.

**-At Wendy's- **

"Well, at least it was better then last time we tried to watch a movie," Kyle said as Bebe went to put the movie in the DVD player. Everyone agreed.

"Uh, guys, I don't think this is Pink Panther. Come here," Bebe said.

The rest of the movie-watchers crowded around the blonde girl and looked at the DVD, it read: 'Happily N'Ever after'

"You have _got_ to be fucking shitting me," Stan said.

Katie burst out laughing, but managed to get out, "F-f-fuuuuckkkk!!!"

"Holy shit dude," Kyle said.

"Well, we might as well go home," Bebe sighed.

Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Katie and Bebe went to leave and Wendy stayed on her porch to watch them leave.

But before long, VROOOM, a car whizzed past and killed both Kenny and Katie.

Juuuusstt Kidding,

As they pasted the store they were in earlier, Kenny wanted to stop by to get some food since it was on sale, and Katie decided to come with him. But, little did they know, Macy was outside with dynamite because she felt like blowing something up. BOOM!

"Oh my god, she killed Kenny, and Katie!" Stan said

"That bastard! Slash bitch!" Kyle said.

**I hope it was better then the first chapter, that I was going to revise but I did this instead :D. **

**BTW: Macy is my friend and she wanted to be in the story and 'fire' me, who was the anonymous blonde girl. She also wanted to blow the store up soo, there you have it. XD Review. Flame if you want, I know its not good. **


End file.
